Kuroan High A OHSHC fanfic
by kfmaus
Summary: Everyone knows the story of how Haruhi gets accepted to Ouran High. There is a girl named Yunko Mue. Mue is a complete Otaku, or weeaboo might be the right term for her, that has read the manga and watched the anime so many times she wishes she could live just like that. Rich school? A weird Host club? Check and Check. A Good enough main charcter for the Ouran love story? Ehh..no
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Start of Year One

A sigh escaped my mouth as I was finally free from the assembly. Never liked how they did those in the beginning of the school year anyways, no one really payed attention to what the teacher said until the Vice President talked. Then again I wasn't paying attention to any of them as I was too absorbed trying to make sure I had the intro to Ouran High School Host Club down in English and Japanese. I was happy that the teacher standing next to me at least didn't notice how I was muttering to myself the song.  
Then again that teacher was too busy writing stuff down as the Vice President was talking. He was a nice looking person who could act as Tamaki-senpai but he looked to normal to pull off a emo-corner moment or even growing mushrooms one. After he talked I didn't really pay attention to what club activities that were here at the school. Not sure if I would want to get too comfortable with people that are snobby and rich in a club. Kuroan High was a rich school that I, a otaku freak, only got into because of my parents working at a really huge company that is almost all over the world. Being rich wasn't exactly something I liked.. Other then I get order a lot of OHSHC stuff and shirts and manga from some other series. I started to hum the tune as I skipped down the hallway to my classroom.  
The assembly was finally over meaning I could go to class and start reading book one all over again. I just have to be careful the teacher doesn't take it away. Passing people in the hallway I got looks that hurt a but was almost normal to see as I walked by them. It was mostly the girls giving me weird looks as I wore the uniform completely different from everyone else. I chose to just wear it like a shirt and and a skirt like a normal high school outfit. Not that long skirt with a formal shirt with the blue bow tied neatly. Hell neatness wasn't something I liked very much. You could tell with how sloppy I had my own tied. The way I had the uniform wasn't that bad actually. The shirt was a tad bit normal like a shirt with the circle sleeves still there; the skirt was just shorter so I could actually walk in it too. What might have been an even better was ordering the boys uniform that was just simple pants a dress shirt and tie. If I could have gotten away wearing the pants I would be fine, sadly though my mother thought I should start to be more 'ladylike'. At least I'm happy none of the teachers put any effort into pushing the school uniform rules much.  
Looking up at the sign above the classroom, I made sure I was in the correct classroom. It was year 1 class A. I all of a sudden had a giggle escape my mouth as I thought about how it was similar to the classroom of the Hitachiin Twins and Haruhi. If only my life could be like that. I thought to myself as I walked into the classroom. Not sure where to sit exactly, I placed myself in the back of the classroom. Sitting in a desk second away from the last row. I shake my head as I tried yet again to match the twins. Glancing up at the clock that sat above the fancy looking version of a huge iPad that sat on the wall, only to see that we had a good 15 minutes before the teacher would come in. Sitting back in the chair at my desk I watched everyone in the classroom.  
They were all in there separate groups of friends or what they thought was friends. That was something I have learned a lot with being a 'rich person', no one really sees the real you unless they have more ones than you do. Even then they see you as there subordinate or as a groupie/follower. Some more people started to walk into the classroom as school was soon to start officially. One that caught my eye was boy with jet black hair.  
I almost did a double take as he looked exactly like the Vice President that talked at the assembly. Wait is this what I thought it was... WE HAD TWINS IN THIS SCHOOL! I started to get giddy at the thought of Twins! No matter what other girl would think of it, I would start to ship them as hard as the titanic. A smile was on my face as I started to just stare at the dark haired twin. I would need to learn their names and start to compare them with Hitachiin twins. A crowd of girls started to block my view of the Dark prince, the name I chose to give him till I found his out, giggling as he talked with them easily and even smiled. I almost melted as he pulled a Tamaki off basically. It was a perfect like smile with kindness and OMG the heart couldn't stop beating miles per hour. For all I know the fangirling meter probably broke.  
The crowd split apart a bit as the other twin, Light Prince since he had lighter hair, walked in and actually came over to his brother and hugged him from behind. I joined the squeals from other girls while inside my head I just kept chanting "BEAUTIFUL GOD I LOVE YOU FOR PUTTING ME IN THIS CLASS!" Everyone kinda shut up after the little bromance because the bell rang. I tried to calm myself down as I watched everyone else scramble to their seats. Surprising I had the twins sitting in my row sitting exactly in front of me. I could feel glares from other girls but I really didn't care as Long as I could learn some more about the two boys. Clearly they couldn't be very much like Hikaru and Karou for one they have naturally different hair colors already. The Light Prince already to be seemed to be sucked into things like being Vice president cause the way is acting right now was just too laid back. Maybe the fan girls just voted for him just to be able to talk to him more and see him more. And that Darke prince seemed to be just like his twin, laid back and openly loving to each other.  
I stopped my comparing as the teacher walked in and greeted us. "Hello class, I am Naraki-sensei, I will be your home room teacher." He stopped and shuffled some papers around on the podium. "Since all of you are seated already this will be your spot till the next quarter." I heard some groans and some claps of happiness at to what Naraki-sensei just said. I was actually pretty happy with how the seating stage net went. I was the only one in the second to last row back and the twins were I front of me. Since they are I can find out more about them happily. Naraki-sensei started to call out names for roll, making me listen very carefully. There were some common names until the names Muzaki Haruki and Muzaki Kuruki was called. I could tell right away it was the twins before they even called here. A smile came into my face as even there name was so freakin close to Hikaru and Kaoru. I started to take some mental notes seeing that Kuruki was the Vice-president, I'm still calling him the light prince, and Haruki was the dark haired colored boy.  
Unless they are like Hikaru and Kaoru liking to switch places so no one could really tell. Haruki and Kuruk sat silent most of the class period just making me entranced to stare at them more. Then again I completely forgot everything that I was gonna do to till the bell rang for break.  
Shaking my head out of my trance I watch as Haruki and Kuruk stood up smiling at each other. They muttered to each other something like meeting the 'group'.  
Curious as to who the other people were that they hanged out with but I was stopped by a group of girls.  
They all looked at me as if I could possibly carrying a disease, looking at my altered uniform. I stood there the smile that was on my face gone already. Was it really going to happen again? A repeat of middle school and elementary school?  
"Can I help you with anything?" I asked with the confidence I had before it would slowly disappear like mist.  
The girl who must have been the group's ring leader stepped up with her arms crossed against her chest.  
"Yeah how about you stay away Haruki and Kuruk! You really think since you sit next to them you can get closer to them?" She asked acting like a total bitch.  
"Why, why do this to me, I didn't do anything to you" a little voice said in my head  
I looked at her as she reminding me so much of the exact bitch in Ouran, but this one had a big group of followers. "I'm not sure what you're talking about but I haven't even done anything yet." I say as confidently as I could.  
The girl coughed at me as I tried to stay my ground.  
"Oh my, what is this here?" A girl with jet black hair said as she pinched with her thumb and forefinger. She acted as if my school bag was a dead animal. She looked at me seeing my reaction to her having my bag. She tilted the bag upside down,dumping the contents of my school bag onto the floor.  
All of the normal school supplies fell out with my manga and my little doodle book.  
"Ami-chan, this is like a jackpot." The jet black haired girl said to the leader bitch. So her name was Ami?  
Ami looked at the manga and a pure evil smile was placed in her face as she saw the cover. Picking up the worn down manga she flipped through it.  
"Is this really what I think this is?" She turned to a page with the whole host club sitting there with smiles saying the normal line 'welcome'. It was actually the one where they were i. A tropical rainforest in the music room.  
"Kuroko, do you see this as well? This little otaku is trying to make her own twins like in the book!" Ami said  
"Wow, 2D boys not making you happy enough that you need to make your own stupid manga a reality?" Kuroko muttered while standing there with a smile of pure evilness.  
"Yeah she is so weird. While sitting next to her the ceremony she was singing some weird song. Most likely to that anime ." So one piped up. I couldn't tell who it was at all. Soon more comments about me started to fly.  
How could they such things when it was only the first day of Highschool? They might not even know me unless it's because of the company.. It must be the company.  
I felt tears about to prick at my eyes. It was almost always like this when snobby rich girls like her found out something like this from me. They tried to bring me down lower then a dog. They tried to show me that the power of my parents weren't everything.  
And it wasn't like I didn't know that already.  
The girl Kuroko smiled as she picked up the doodle book where I just wrote down a thing that came to mind. Everyone saying the horrible side comments stopped to see what Kuroko found.  
"I think we also found a diary of some sort.."  
I took a deep breath as she was about to open with me about to scream bloody hell. Someone from the hallway could hear me and come running in to save me was the only thing to pop into my head. I just wanted them to stop touching my things. The things that made me, me is nothing to be ashamed of.  
Closing my eyes I open my mouth prepared for my scream only to hear the door slam open. Everyone in the group especially me looked to see who could be my possible savior.  
A boy about my height looked over and smiled at the girls, "Now what did I tell you about these kind of things girls? It's almost always like." He said now leaning in the doorway.  
I looked back and forth very confused.  
Seeing how both the girl Ami and Kuroko were standing awestruck at the boy basically meant I could get my stuff back.  
I bent down on my knees starting to pick up all the scattered things. I heard the boy walk into the room as the two girls, Ami and Kuroko tried to make up some excuses.  
"Namio-san! I-it's not what it looks like-"  
"We were just about to show her around is all"  
"-Yeah it's n-"  
They were both cut off. "Ladies I am not exactly that stupid though I may have bad grades. I can still see bullies like you with my own two eyes."  
I had everything but my manga and doodle book with me.  
Standing up I found myself looking at the boy who now stood with a smile towards me and my things in his hand.  
"Why don't we go ahead and go on to the hallway Mei-chan." He said with his hand outstretched. The image of Tamaki stretching his hand out to Haruhi popped into my head at that moment. But this boy looked nothing like Tamaki and I didn't even know him enough to find out if he could be almost. Then it struck me, how did he know my name? And saying my name so friendly already even though I could swear this is the first time I have ever meet him.  
I grab his outstretched hand either way.  
The boy turned to the other girls, Ami and Kuroko looking as pissed as could be. Was this boy another oh so famous person like the twins?  
"Ladies," he nodded his head to them, being a gentleman either way. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and out the classroom door way. Passing people in the halls I got stares again and they were worse than earlier as even they were whispering back and forth. I wasn't able to utter a word to the boy after the scene. I was too embarrassed really to talk about it and even ask who this boy was.  
I looked more in detail of how he looked. He was a tall boy, about a head taller than me,had pretty mix of hair, blonde hair with the tips black. Could he be a foreigner?  
We turned around one corner before appearing in front of what looked to be an old theater classroom. He drops my arm smiling proudly.  
"Where are we... ?" I asked unsure of what to say nor did he ever tell me his name.  
"We are at a beautiful spot where the gang hangs out."he looked at me to see my reaction. "By the way the names Takachi." He said then all of a sudden pulling out some glasses to place on his face.  
"Ah much better. Now everything isn't a blur to me."  
I kinda stood there awe struck at him. He was like a mix of four of the host. With his glasses on he didn't just look cool but actually a bit hotter.  
"Why don't we step right on in?" He asked me before pushing the door open.


	2. Chapter 2- The Theater Room

Chapter 2- The Theater Room

The doors opened to a wonderland of some sort. I wasn't even in the room yet and I was awestruck. It had some tables and chairs standing around that were simple and made the room elegant.  
Takachi looked at my face with a smile on his face. He laughed at me as I clutched my bag like I was afraid. Which I was indeed since I was kinda having a freak attack of what all was happening just on the first day of school. I wasn't sure why he even helped me get away from Ami and that Kuroko. I just, how did he find me just in time for all of this?  
"Mei-chan!~ Hello darling are you finally back on earth?" I found a hand waving back in forth almost touching my face. I came back from my little freak attack to see that Takashi's face and hand was barely centimeters away from my face.  
Jumping back a good feet or two I fell down onto my butt.  
"Aishhh." I muttered before trying to stand back up. Having a bit of a problem since it seemed I twisted my ankle.  
I heard some voices coming from the theater room making me scramble to stand up. I remember why girls hated the short skirt again. Their underwear was basically open to anyone in view of it with pervy boys starting to comment about it.  
Now standing straight up I looked up to find Takashi laughing like crazy. A huge smile on his face as he did.  
"Oh Mei-chan were you in such dreamland that you couldn't pay attention to what was right in front of you?" He asked trying to calm down. I pouted as my bags contents were spread around the floor yet again.  
"You know I can help you with that..." Takashi muttered probably feeling bad now.  
I just bent down simply forgetting that I was wearing a short skirt. Starting to pick things up and putting them back in my bag.  
Someone's voice came from inside the theater room, footsteps following it .  
"Well aren't those some nice strawberry underwear."

I freaked out yet again just finding out that my underwear was in complete view for anyone behind me.  
Frantically covering my back I ended on my butt again with legs full sprawled out.  
"Oh my, we have a very big klutz on our hands I see." The same voice that commented about my panties.  
I felt my face flush anger lay and embarrassed as I closed my legs and sat on the floor looking at the ground.  
"Hunei, be nicer. Sheesh I still don't understand how girl like though even though your a jerk sometimes." Takashi commented as he sat down giving me his coat.  
"And Mei-chan, you get up I'll pick the rest up." He said while helping me up.  
I muttered a small thank you before looking up to see who this Hunei was.  
My jaw dropped completely seeing someone who could possibly be Honey, but a total polar opposite. It was almost like he was the bad boy version of the sweetie in the series.  
I just looked him over surprised how he wasn't in trouble with any of the dress code rules.  
He had all kinds of piercings on both ears and even one on his lip. His hair wasn't as blonde as Honey's but was a wild light dirty blonde where they bangs were held back by bobby pins. He wasn't even in a school uniform just wearing tight skinny jeans and a shirt with a skull on it. And he wasn't short like Honey at all... I think he is as tall as me maybe even a bit taller.  
I looked back at Hunei's face to find him smirking.  
"Well I think I must have another admirer since she can't close her mouth." Hunei said pointing at me as he walked past me. I turn around to see he walked towards the twins.  
The FRICKEN TWINS?!  
Please tell me they didn't just see me be a complete doofus..  
"Mei-chan, here is the rest of your stuff." Takashi said with a smile on his face.  
I mutter a thank you before just looking at the ground not knowing what to say or possibly even know what to say. I held onto my manga of volume 1 Ouran as I put the rest back in the bag.  
"Hey Prez,-"  
"Who is-"  
"She?" The twins asked with Haruki starting and then Kuruki second and they finished the question together. It was such a nice twin moment I almost fangirl scramed like a maniac. Thank god I only did in my mind so I didn't embarrass myself some more.  
"Can I first sit down...? Then I'll answer questions. So everyone move your butts into the theater room." Takashi said with a smile to lighten the mood a bit.  
"Well even if we do, I don't know where Toyaya and Zoriko is. They might be getting something from the café." Hunei said clearly not amused by the joke.  
Everyone started to walk in leaving me in the hallway alone. I wasn't sure if I was still welcomed into the room anymore or not. Kuruki looked back at me and then smiled.  
"Mei-chan, I think you might wanna come on in before the doors closed."  
I blush a but hearing him saying my name like that. It surprised me even more that he knew my name.  
It must have been when the home room teacher was calling names and he just paid a bit more attention than most.  
I move forward and was still amazed at the room. My eyes find its way to a vase that sat on a pillar just a few yards away from the doorway.  
Seeing it I immediately take a step in the other direction. I want my host club dream and all but I will not be indebted because of a vase.  
I then see everyone sitting around a coffee table with some love seats and a couch. Since no one was sitting in a love seat I sat myself down on one and gripped my manga a bit more.  
Hunei came my way and the smiled evilly as he then sat next to me. He looked at my lap and then laughed.  
"W-what are you laughing about...?" I said completely caught off guard as I was trying to make my space bubble known.  
"Nothing just looking is all "  
"Well don't look!"  
He didn't say anything just smiling at me making me freaking out.  
I almost was tempted to move over to Takachi. At least over there I would be safer than here with Hunei the damn pervert.  
Everyone looked like they were still waiting for the other two members.. or were they waiting for something else?  
I made up my mind finally to move to find myself unable to.  
"Stay still for a second"  
I turned to see Hunei looking at me still.  
"Now why should I-" he leans himself in the love seat at an angle. His feet over the armrest on the chair while his...his head used my lap as a pillow.  
"-GAHHh what are you doing?"  
I try pushing his head off my lap. Especially since his head was on my manga that is sat on my lap  
"Hunei you are really an attention whore aren't you?"

Takachi said sitting across the coffee table.  
Hunei turned his head around to look at him just to stick his tongue out.  
If this was the actual Honey I wouldn't have a problem with it since it was just a little cutie but this guy is like the possible emo hottie that could kill me with his eyes..  
"How many times have I told you that you need to stop that you little pedo." a voice said from behind me.  
With the way I was sitting I couldn't look back to see who it was, but looking down at Hunie it seemed to be someone who scared him to a point.  
His eyes were wide as he then grimaced.  
"Shit"

"Hunie get your ass up right now before I feed you to the fan girls."  
Hunie shot up like a freakin rocket and jumped out of the chair as well. He looked at the person from behind smiling.  
"You wouldn't do that… right? You do know I would come back with all my piercing ripped out ..RIGHT.?"

I heard a few footsteps move forward to show a tall man walk closer looking at him.  
"Yes I know.. That's the exact reason why."

"Zorito-senpai!"

I sat there confused as I looked at the boy who just joined us in the room. He was tall… tall like Mori but cruel like Kyoya.  
Zorito had almost the same atmosphere as Mori but having a different one too. His uniform was the version with the sweater that was all messy like he just woke up from somewhere.  
But even if he looked like Mori his way of speaking is completely different like he could actually say a full sentence and it is just what!?


End file.
